A merry Saiyan Christmas
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Reposted Christmas is soon approaching and Trunks wants to get Goten some presents and make this the best Christmas ever. What will the young prince give his friend?
1. Default Chapter

A merry Saiyan Christmas 

Christmas was soon approaching and everyone was diligently preparing for the holiday's arrival. Mirai Trunks had come to visit for the holiday. Bulma was moving around the house diligently preparing everything. She even wrote a list to herself reminder he what she had to do before the day was done.

Get the food supplies

Get the tree up and decorated.

Put up the lights.

Put up rest of inside decorations

Write out the cards.

Buy presents for Trunks.

Bulma's eyes widened when she read the sixth thing on her list. If there was one thing that she hated most was actually going shopping to by her son his Christmas presents. Trunks had always wanted many toys and the irony of it all was that he would only use it for like a year and then not use it much afterward. She sighed as she looked at the ten-page list that her son had already written up on his computer. Trunks was already a computer at age eight.

Bulma sighed as she looked at the list. ' Lets see what my little prince wants this year. Most likely the newest video games and systems…' She read it over and nodded. ' How did I know… sometimes that boy is so predictable.' Bulma picked up her car keys and started out the door.

Mirai Trunks was on his way in when he saw Bulma walking out. He had about three big boxes in his hands. " Hi mother.. where are you off too?"

" Shopping…"

" Present shopping?" He asked.

Bulma nodded. " That's right."

Trunks smiled. " No need to worry about that. I already did that for you."

Bulma's eyes widened. " You already bought all this?"

" Sure did… that's what's in here…" Trunks said.

Bulma smiled. " Thank you so much Trunks. I hope it wasn't too much for you to pay for…"

" Nah don't worry about it…" Trunks walked the boxes of presents in the house. Trunks looked at his mom. " Such a wonderful day isn't it."

Bulma smiled. " It certainly is."

" I love this holiday. And so does my younger self."

" Everyone loves it… and I hope I can get Vegeta to warm up to it."

Upstairs in his room Chibi Trunks and Goten were playing with some video games. Goten looked over at his friend. " So what do you think your getting for Christmas?"

Chibi Trunks didn't take his eyes of the screen. " Everything on that list on my desk."

Goten smiled weakly. " It must be cool having everything you want."

" I guess." Chibi Trunks said. " You get it in the end anyway…"

" I know that but…"

Chibi Trunks hit pause. " But what Goten?"

" When will you give me something that wasn't yours?" Trunks didn't have an answer for Goten. " I would like that most of all, you know Trunks."

Chibi Trunks smiled. ' Then that's what you will get Goten…'

Meanwhile downstairs Gohan had just walked in. The teen Saiyan walked into the living room and saw both Trunks and Bulma. " Hey guys." He said.

" Hey Gohan… long time no see." Trunks said.

Gohan nodded. " Sure has been. How are you doing?"

" I can't complain." Trunks commented, " And yourself?"

" He's been better." Bulma said.

Trunks looked at his mother. " What do you mean?"

" Gohan has been having girl troubles… they keep blackmailing him."

Trunks laughs. " Geez Gohan… you're worse then me.."

Gohan sighs. " I know…"

Bulma smiles. " And one of them is your girlfriend."

Gohan turned a beat red. " Bulma… your embarrassing me…"

Trunks smiled at his friend. " So Gohan has a girlfriend. Not bad Gohan… what she like?

" She's a good girl… she helps out the police in street fights and stuff… I really like her… but she's just as pushy as my mom. They meet a while ago and geez… that cat fight went on for over two hours. Just a scary site."

Bulma smiled. " But we all know you like her."

Gohan's embarressment grew. " ….Bulma…."

" It's true Gohan… why else would you willing hang out with her all the time… and teach her stuff… like flying…"

" She made me…"

" True but you are enjoying it…"

Gohan laughed nervously. " If you say so… Is Goten aronud?"

" He's upstairs with Trunks… hold on and I'll call him." Bulma turned away from Gohan and turned her attention to the stairs. " Goten… your brother is here to pick you up!" Bulma called from downstairs.

Goten looked at the door. " I'm coming!" Goten got off the floor and put his controller back where he found it. Chibi Trunks saved the game to where they were and shut it. Goten looked at Trunks. " Well I have to get going… I guess I'll see ya later on okay…"

Trunks smiled. " Cool… see ya tomorrow Goten."

Goten nodded and waved goodbye as he walked out the room. Trunks thought for a moment. ' I gotta get Goten something nice for Christmas… I wonder what I should get…'

Goten came down the stairs giving his brother a huge hug. " I big brother."

Gohan smiled as he looked down at his little brother. " Hey squirt. Nice to see ya." Gohan looked back at Bulma. " Thanks for having him Bulma..."

Bulma smiled and rubbed Goten's hair. " It's always a pleasure… He's such a good boy…"

Goten smiled. " Thanks Bulma-san."

" Your very welcome Goten…"

" Bye you guys…see ya tomorrow morning." Gohan said.

" Bye Bulma-san… Bye Mirai-san!" Goten called as he left the door and floated up on the nimbus.

Mirai Trunks walked out with him. "Later Goten!" He waves goodbye to the young Goten as he left with Gohan.

Bulma walks up behind Trunks putting her arms around him. " Goten is so cute isn't he?"

"Just like Goku…"

" Yeah he is… an exact match in every way…"

" I wonder what I should get him?"

Chibi Trunks walks out. " I'll take care of that mother.."

Bulma looked at her son. " You wanna do it?"

The young prince nodded. " I do… I wanna do this for Goten."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that for a start to this Christmas story? I wanna hear you thoughts. I hope to finish this story before Christmas but we will see what happens. Please review. No flames. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	2. The perfect gift

The prefect gift 

Trunks was determined to make this Christmas the best that Goten had ever known. Goten was right that Trunks did tend to only give stuff that was his. However he never actually bought something nice for his friend. He thought about it for a long time. ' Um…what should I get for Goten? A new haircut?' He laughed. ' No… that would take something away from Goten… Goten is different… and so is his hair… um… lets think… what does Goten like the most?' Trunks knew that Goten liked so many things. He like animals and food… lots and lots of food. Trunks huffed as he just plopped on the ground. Trunks put his hands under his head thinking what he should do. ' Maybe I can get Goten a pet…' He thought.

Trunks' thoughts:

_Trunks started to picture what would that be like. Goten was running around playing with his new pet. Chi-chi was in the kitchen. She would look at the ground and saw paw prints and footprints. She would turn red. " GOTEN!" _

_Gohan would cover his ears trying to block her out. Goten would be hiding in his brother's room under of the bed. _

_Gohan would look down at his brother. " Goten… what are you…"_

_Goten put his fingers to his mouth. " Sh…. Don't tell mom I'm in here…."_

_Gohan shook his head. ' Brothers.'_

" _GOTEN SON!" Chi-chi shouted. She stormed into Gohan's room with her pan of doom raised. " Where are you mister!" Gohan didn't say anything and continued to look down at his book. Chi-chi looked at the ground and there was mud all over it. " Goten… I know you are in here…. Get out here right now…"_

_Goten's head popped out from behind the bed. He looked like he was in total fear. " Yes mom?"_

" _Look at the mess you and your pet made! You should know better young man… you clean this up at once! And keep that creature outside!"_

" _But mom…." Goten wined. _

" _OUTSIDE!" Chi-chi shouts. _

_Gohan looked toward his brother. ' Don't worry kiddo… I'll work something out….' Gohan cleared his throat. " So mom… what's for dinner?"_

_Chi-chi glared at Gohan. " DINNER! Are you blind! Do you see what a big mess is around this house and your worried about DINNER!" _

_Gohan cringed and turned his attention to his book. ' Sorry I asked…'_

_Chi-chi looked at Goten. " I want you to clean all this mud up before you have dinner young man…"_

_Goten bowed his head as he walked out. " Yes mother…." _

End of thought….

Trunks sighed when he finished thinking about that one. ' I don't think that would be the best thing I could do for him… even though he could work something out. Gohan told me how he had a pet dragon and his dad helped him out… but I doubt Goten would want to clean up all that mess…' Trunks sighs and looked up at the sky. ' Lets see here… what if I got him food…' Then Trunks shook his head. ' No.. that wouldn't work… Goten would eat it all in one day… It would just be like every other day…'

Trunks growled. " Geez… who would have ever guessed that finding a present for a friend would be so hard to do…" Trunks got up from where he was and started to walk off. ' Maybe on the way their I will get an idea.'

Trunks walked toward the gift shop. Then the idea hit him. " Hey… I know something that Goten would like…. He needs something to cheer him up… So I will make him a video our world's best pranks… but that's not all I'll give him… Oh yes…" Trunks walked into the shop and looked around some. He saw a picture frame with the words, ' Friends till the end.' On the bottom. Trunks smiled as he picked that up and put it in his cart. The young boy looked around some more and then spotted something else. It was the newest video gaming system around. Trunks already knew that he got it for himself… but he wanted to give Goten one of his own. So he picked that up and some cool games that he knew Goten would enjoy.

Trunks smiled when he saw all the things that he had. ' Things are coming together… well I hope Goten likes all these things… I plan to write him a nice little note in my card… that will bring everything together….'

Trunks walked up to the counter. A young woman smiled at him. " Welcome Mr. Briefs… gift shopping are we?"

Trunks nodded. " Yep… I'm shopping for my best friend Goten." He looked around. " I can do this can't I?"

The young woman blinked a few times. " What? What do you mean?"

" I can shop alone… right?"

" Well you are a special eight year old Mr. Briefs… you aren't just some common kid… if you were I wouldn't allow it… but for you… I'll make an exception."

Trunks smiled. " Thanks a lot… miss… uh… what's your name?"

" Oh sorry… my name is Liza…"

" Well thanks Liza… thanks a lot…"

" Don't mention it…." Liza charged up all the items and told Trunks the total. Trunks nodded and gave her the money.

" Keep the change… you deserve it."

Liza looked at the money left over. " But I… I can't except this…."

" Think of it as a Christmas present from me…"

Trunks was about to leave when Liza called him. " Uh… Mr. Briefs… I… uh know this might be stupid but can I have your autograph?"

Trunks smiled. " Sure…" He took Liza's book and signed it leaving a little message. " Have a nice holiday Liza…" With that Trunks left. He looked at the bag of stuff he got. ' I'm pretty sure Goten will enjoy this stuff that I am going to give him…. I plan to make this a Christmas he will never forget.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. I don't know how good that was… quite honestly I didn't really know what Trunks should get him… but I plan to write a pretty nice note for Goten in his card. You will just have to wait and see what that is. Well anyway… I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway, Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	3. Mystical Ball

_Author's note: Hey all… before I start I would like to say that some of the ideas from this story were not originally mine. Kat Ouji brought them to my attention. So thanks for the help… I'm glad to see so may reviews on my first two chapters and I hope everyone continues to like reading this story. On with the fic_.

Mystical Ball 

' I'm pretty sure Goten will enjoy this stuff that I am going to give him…. I plan to make this a Christmas he will never forget.' Trunks thought as he went on his way home. The hour was getting late and he had already missed lunch and most of his training session. This barely affected the young Saiyan as he continued walking.

The sun was starting to go down. Darkness started to blanket the whole area. Trunks' Saiyan vision didn't seem to have much trouble with the darkness around him. He continued walking but the young prince accidentally tripped on the ground. Lucky none of the presents were broken because of his quick reflexes. Trunks sighed with relief. ' Geez that was close… it would have really sucked if I had broken all this stuff.' Trunks looked back at the area he had tripped.

As he looked Trunks noticed something shiny in some rocks. Trunks became curious of what the object could be. He powered up his white aura a little bit so he could see the object. He reached out of it and took it in hand. Trunks examined the object. The ball was about the size of a dragonball but a bit larger. Another difference was it wasn't the same color, as Trunks rotated it the ball seemed to be changing colors. Trunks was amazed by the ball he found. Trunks also noticed there was a dragon around the ball it that looks like Shenron. " This would be so wonder for Goten to have… I bet he would like to look at it for hours upon hours. I wonder where it came from…" Trunks shook his head and didn't think much more of it. The young prince walked home without many incidents.

By the time he got home, his mother was already preparing dinner. Trunks opened the door and was hit with the heavenly smell of his mother's cooking. He smiled.

' She cooked my favorite…' He walked into the kitchen. " Hi mom. I'm back…"

Bulma turned around smiling at her son. " Welcome back Trunks… so did you get everything you were looking for?"

" Sure did… I think I out did myself this time around." Trunks went back into his pocket. " See what I found on my way home?"

Bulma looked at it. She too was amazed by its craftsmanship. " My o My Trunks… this is just stunning… Planning to give it to Goten?"

Trunks nodded. " Yeah I plan to… Goten should like it… Everyone knows how Goten likes Dragons… I told him about Shenron a few times and he wanted to see him and stuff… so I thought this would be special."

Bulma smiled at her son. " You are very thoughtful young man. You will be quite the husband when you grow up."

" Not if I have anything to say about it." Vegeta said as he walked in with a towel hanging over his shoulders. " My son will grow up to be a warrior first… then we will think about mating…"

Bulma laughed slightly at her husband. " How did I figure that is what you wanted… well anyway…. Don't you think that your son has great taste… look at this gift Trunks is going to give Goten." She held up the ball that Trunks had showed her. The ball once again started to glitter with color.

Vegeta stared at the ball for a moment. For the first time in a while did something catch his eyes like that. And I think everyone else knows what the first thing was…Bulma. " That is just amazing… I haven't seen anything quite like it in all the universe…."

Bulma smiled. " Well I guess that's another thing my son inherited from his father… his good taste in mystical objects."

Vegeta smirked. " A prince always has good taste." He gave Bulma a small kiss.

" In everything he has."

Trunks looked rather uneasy hearing his parents talk this way to each other in the kitchen. He cleared his throat. " I hate to interrupt this nice little chit chat among adults but can I have that ball back…"

Vegeta snapped out of his 'trance' and gave his son back the ball. " Here you go son…"

Trunks smiled back at his father. " Thanks… I'm just going to put this stuff back upstairs."

" Hurry up young man… dinner is almost ready…" Bulma told her son as he was going to his room. " And don't forget to wash your hands!"

" I will mom…" Trunks called back. Trunks walked up to his bedroom placing the bad of gifts on the floor. ' I will wrap those up later…' He took out the ball from his pocket. ' But this little beauty… I will give to Goten specially…' Trunks puts it back in his pocket and walks into the bathroom and watches up. Trunks quickly dries his hands and walks back to the kitchen. " All ready…."

Bulma smiled as she began to serve the dinner to everyone. " Just in time Trunks… dinner is just about to be served."

Trunks sat down in his usual place next to his father. Bulma served him and her son their food. As Bulma sat down with her food Vegeta had his eyes closed and started to mutter something in his native tongue. After what seemed to be a few sentences were done Vegeta opened his eyes again and started to dig in. Bulma looked at her husband. " What was that about?"

Vegeta looked up from his plate and turned his attention to his mate. " What was what about woman?"

" That muttering… what was it about?" She asked again.

" A Saiyan tradition…" Vegeta said.

" I see… care to teach me about it some time?" Bulma inquired.

Vegeta was half surprised that Bulma requested something like that. " If you are that interested… I will teach you but as anything in Saiyan tradition… it takes practice."

" I'm committed to learn… I made you learn stuff about my culture now I will learn more about yours…"

" Then it is settled…" Vegeta turned his attention back to his food and continued to eat.

Trunks remained silent during the whole thing. ' I do indeed Goten does enjoy my gifts… most of all this ball… I want my best friend to enjoy this holiday like never before!'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. Once again I say that the ball idea was not mine from the start… and I thank Kat Ouji for saying that to me… It gave me some really cool ideas for this story when I really needed it. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time

trunks and goten


	4. Wrapping problems

Wrapping problems 

Trunks had finished up dinner pretty quick. He picked up all his dishes and put them in the dishwasher. After he closed the door he went over to the sink and cleaned up making sure he didn't have messy hands when he handled his best friend's gifts. He smiles at his mom before he went up stairs. " I'll be in my room wrapping Goten's gifts if you need me."

Bulma nodded. " Alright son… and if you need anything just give me a call."

" Will do." Trunks went back up the stairs. He shut the door to his room and started to wrap the presents he got. He laid them out on the floor and went into his closet and got out the Christmas wrapping paper. The video gaming system was first. Trunks lay the present under the present and started to measure it. Trunks began cutting… but if there was one thing in the world that Trunks couldn't do it was wrapping presents.

Trunks tried to wrap the present with the sheet of the paper he cut. He tried to put it on but it was short of making it all the way around. Short was an understatement. It was extremely short. Trunks growled as he crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room.

Trunks tried to gain back his composure. He started again. This time Trunks cut it the right length but he was a bit uneven. Trunks started to put it together then he realized that he didn't have any tape. Trunks growled again as he ran out his room and down the stairs. " MOM!"

Bulma looked up from the dishes to catch her son. " What's wrong honey?"

Trunks caught his breath as he looked at his mom. " Tape…"

" Tape?" Bulma repeated.

" Yeah tape… I need some."

" There should be some in the closet Trunks."

Trunks nodded as he rushed to the closet. He opened it and lots of stuff fell on him. " GAH!" He was covered in lots of bottles and boxes. Bulma ran over to her son. " Trunks… are you okay under there?"

Trunks came out from under all the stuff on top of him. " Oh yeah just peachy mom…"

Bulma helped her son out of the mess. Trunks whipped himself off and started to search for the tape. Trunks started to throw things in an attempt to find the tape. After making the kitchen look like world war two Trunks found the tape. " GOT IT!" He then looked around and saw that he made an even bigger mess then was already there. He laughed nervously. " Sorry mom…"

Bulma shook her head. " Not to worry Trunks… I'll get the robots to clean this up… Do you need any help with that gift wrapping?"

Trunks didn't want to admit that he totally sucked at wrapping presents.

" No.. I'm fine mom.. I can manage."

" Alright Trunks…"

Trunks walked back to his room. He sighed as he knew he had to work on it again. Trunks plopped back on the ground and started to tape the paper on to the box. It finally was done but it wasn't as perfect as might have wanted it. He placed it on his chair and started to work on the games he got for the system for Goten. Once again Trunks started to cut the paper. He decided to put them all together… which for him was going to be a challenge. He tired to stack them together but he couldn't keep them together. He then tried to do it lying down. A little bit easier but Trunks noticed that the games were getting uneven. He growled as he started to do them one by one.

At this point Trunks had wasted half of the roll. Trunks was measuring and wrapping the gifts when he noticed about half way he was running out. Trunks got off the floor and ran back into the kitchen. Trunks didn't notice the ' wet floor' sign outside the kitchen. Trunks ran in with his socks and started sliding around the kitchen floor. The robots tried to stop him before hit the wall… but they missed. Trunks crashed to the floor.

Trunks grumbled something in Saiyan as he rubbed himself down. He looked at the robots in his kitchen. " Where is my mother?" He asked as he floated up into the air.

" The mistress is out at the moment master Trunks."

Trunks grumbled to himself. " Where did she say she was going?"

" She said she was going shopping."

Trunks sighed. ' Good.. that means I can still catch her.' He floated over to the phone and dialed his mother's cell.

" Hello?" Bulma's voice came over the phone.

" Hi mom… are you still at the store?"

" Yeah I am… why want do you need?"

" I need some more wrapping paper."

" You used it all up already!"

Trunks held the phone away from his ear as his mother shouted. " I messed up with it so I ran out… and besides I got Goten lots of stuff… she could you please pick up some more wrapping paper for me?"

" Alright Trunks dear… I'll bring some home with me."

" Thanks a lot… See ya when you get home."

" I should be home in less then a half an hour…"

" Right.. See ya then mom." Trunks hug up the phone and got out of the kitchen. He went into the living room and turned on the television putting on the music video channel. Some of Trunks' favorite songs were playing and he started to sing, dance and head bang as he listened to them.

Vegeta walked in a few moments. He looked at his son. " What are you doing?"

Trunks shook his head and looked at his father. " What? Oh hey dad…"

" I will ask you again.. .what are you doing?"

" Dancing…"

" You call that stuff dancing…"

" Uh yeah…"

" Did you finish wrapping the gifts for Kakarot's spawn."

" Actually no… I needed more paper so I'm waiting for mom."

" Well wait somewhere else… My turn to use this thing."

" It's a television dad…"

" Whatever it is… the match of the century is on." Vegeta said as he snatched the controller from his son and turned on the Boxing Channel.

" Now if a Saiyan is going to watch anything… this is the best."

Trunks sighed. " Don't know why you like it so much…"

" I like to see weak humans beat the shit out of each other using stupid methods… Its amusing."

Trunks shook his head as heard the door open. He walked over to greet his mother. " Hi mom."

Bulma smiled. " Hello Trunks dear…" She put the stuff down and looked at Trunks. " Here are your rolls of wrapping paper…"

" Thanks a bunch mom…"

" Anytime Trunks… anytime…."

Trunks smiled and ran back to his room. He finished wrapping the video games and turned his attention to the picture frame. Trunks thought for the longest time. " Um… what picture of us should I put in there."

Trunks picked out a photo album. He found a picture of Goten and him. Goten was on the sitting on the ground holding his right leg with his arms and Trunks was leaning on him. Trunks thought that it would be an awesome picture to give to Goten. He took it out of the photo album and you guessed it. He out of his room to find his mother. " Mom!" He called.

Bulma was in her room. " What now Trunks?" She called back.

Trunks stopped as he backed up. He walked into her room. " Can you help me with something?"

" What Trunks?"

" Can you blow this picture up for me?"

" Let me take a look?" Trunks handed his mother the picture. She smiled.

" This is a nice picture Trunks… Alright I will work on it… I'll give it to you later alright."

" Thanks mom… you're the greatest." Trunks left the room and headed to the living room.

Vegeta was still watching his boxing match. " Oh yeah that's why I call attacking.." He laughed. Trunks looked through all the tapes on the floor of the living room. Vegeta didn't take his eyes off the screen. " What are you doing now?"

" Looking for the great moments of our pranks… I'm going to make a complication video of them all."

Vegeta sighed. " That will be full of laughs. Have fun."

" Oh I will…"

Hours later….

Trunks had finally finished putting together all of the presents. He smiled at the pile. He sighed. " Finally finished… two more days… two more days until I give Goten all these presents. I hope he likes them." Trunks lays on his bed. He took the ball out of his pocket. He stared at it for a long time.

' But this will be what will really top everything off… I know it.'

Son House-

Gohan was putting Goten to sleep. Little Goten looked up at Gohan. " Bro?"

" Yes Goten?"

" Do you know where Trunks was? I didn't see him all day?"

" I don't know kiddo… I wouldn't worry to much.. I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow or on Christmas."

Goten nodded as he got under the blankets. " I hope so… I missed him today."

" I know little guy.. try to get some sleep for me okay? I have to go to school tomorrow."

" But it's Christmas Eve Gohan…"

" It's just for a little party Goten… don't worry… I won't be gone that long… and when I get back… we can have some fun. Sound like fun?"

" Sounds great. Alright goodnight Gohan…"

Gohan gave him a little kiss on the forehead. " Night squirt… See ya in the morning."

Goten turned over as Gohan walked out of the room closing the door behind him. ' That was strange that Trunks wasn't over today… he's here every day… unless of course… Trunks was busy doing something. I wonder… could he be….' Gohan put a smile on his face. ' I think he is… Trunks is full of surprises but when it comes to my little brother… he always knows how to make him happy…'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was alright. I was trying to add a little tad of humor in this chapter… Gohan seems to be catching on to this plan of Trunks' now. Find out what happens next. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	5. Christmas eve

Christmas Eve 

Christmas Eve had come at last and everyone was making the final adjustments for the next day. Any last minute gift shopping was being done and final plan making was at hand. Trunks had slept in late due to the fact that he couldn't fall asleep the night before. His alarm clock started to go off. Trunks grumbled as he reached over to turn it off. " Shut up!" Trunks shouted as hit the snooze button. Trunks tried to turn over and go back to bed but it was no use. He was already up and once that happened it was nearly impossible to get him to go back to bed unless of course he got knocked out by his father. Trunks stretched out, yawning. He rubbed his eyes. He turned the attention to his desk. Trunks' blue eyes widened in shock when he noticed that the ball was missing. " AH! MOM!" He shouted.

Bulma snapped her head to Trunks' bedroom and ran up there. She busted the door open. " What's wrong Trunks!"

Trunks was running around his room panicking. " Where is that ball?"

" The ball you showed me last night?"

" Yeah that one… it's missing… I had it on my table before I went to bed… and now it's not there."

" Do you think it fell on the ground?"

A light bulb went off in his head. Trunks got on his hands and knees and looked around the floor. He started to look under his bed. A smile appeared on his face when he pulled the ball out. " Good… it's not lost…"

" You scared me young man." Bulma said sternly.

Trunks bowed his head. " Sorry mother…"

Bulma sighed. " It's alright dear…. Just hurry you and come down stairs for lunch."

Trunks eyes bugged out. " LUNCH!"

" Yes Trunks dear… its already way into the afternoon… You slept in."

" AH!" Trunks jumped off the floor and ran passed him mom to the kitchen.

Bulma sighed as she walked out to the kitchen. Trunks was scarfing down the food like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. Mirai Trunks walked in a few moments later. " Afternoon everyone."

Bulma looked over at her elder son. " Welcome back… Have a good nap?"

" Yeah I did… Sorry I worried you…"

" All you guys seem to like to scare me half to death…"

" Well sorry about that… anyway… we have a guest."

" A guest?" Bulma asked. " We weren't expecting…"

Bulma didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Gohan walked in from behind the wall. " Hello Bulma… been a while hasn't it."

Bulma smiled. " Hello Gohan… I was wondering when I would see you again."

" I came over to have a little visit… and have a little talk with Trunks.."

Trunks looked up at Gohan. " Been a while…" He cleared his throat and got up. " I'll be out with Gohan for a while."

" Be careful honey."

" Don't worry I will."

Gohan and Trunks walked out. " So Trunks… where have you been lately? I haven't see much of you for the past few days… and neither has Goten. He was worried sick about you."

Trunks looked down. " I guess I should have called him…"

" So.. what's the deal?"

" I was out shopping for him."

Gohan smiled. " I thought as much."

Trunks looked at Gohan. " You mean you knew?"

" I had a hunch… but I wasn't completely sure."

" Do you think Goten knows?" Trunks asked.

" I highly doubt it Trunks… but you never know." Gohan turned back to look at him. " So what did you get my little brother anyway?"

" Well I got him a bunch of stuff… I got him a video game system… a few games to go with it… a picture frame with us in it and a tape of our funniest moments… and…" Trunks put his hand in his pocket. " This little gem." He pulled out the ball. Trunks handed it to Gohan to look at.

Gohan took it in hand and looked at it very carefully. He moved it around and doing so made the ball change colors. His eyes sparkled from its amazing abilities. " This is the most incredible thing I have ever seen in my life Trunks…. Where did you get it?"

" I found it when I was on my way home… I don't know how it got there but when I looked at it… I just knew. I just knew that Goten would like it…"

Gohan smiled. " I knew I was right about you."

Trunks cocked his head. " What do you mean Gohan?"

" When I found out that you were doing something for my brother… I knew you would do anything to make him happy… I can tell you picked this up just for him…"

Trunks nodded. " I thought it fit Goten's personality."

" Well I can say it does pretty well…"

Trunks laughed. " Besides I was going to get him a pet… but I thought that would be too much of a problem so I didn't."

Gohan laughed. " I remember the time I had a pet… mom was fuming. But luckily I had dad to help me out." Gohan looked at his watch. " Oh geez… I'm late to do something…. See ya later Trunks."

Trunks waved Gohan goodbye as he ran off. Gohan ran as fast as he could to the school. He was out of breath by the time he got there.

Videl was standing in front of the school with her hands crossed and her foot going up and down. She was clearly in a bad mood. Gohan laughed nervously as he approached. " Sorry I'm late… I had to go see a friend of mine…"

" So you think you are too good for me uh… Mister Saiyaman!"

" No.. no… it's not like that…. Videl…. I will… uh…"

" Just spit it out."

Gohan smiled as he went into his back pocket and pulled out a little wrapped present. " This is for you Videl."

Videl's eyes started to sparkle from the surprise. " This is for me? You actually got me something?"

" You are my friend Videl…"

Videl smiled as she took the box in hand. " Do you want me to open it now?"

" If you want…"

Videl's smile widened as he ripped the present open. The box turned out to be black. Videl's mind was racing. ' Could this be a…' Videl slowly opened the box and saw a ring inside of it. Tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes. " Oh Gohan… it's beautiful…."

Gohan smiled and approached Videl even more. Right above them was missle toe. Gohan took the ring from the box and got down on one knee.

" Videl Satan…. Will you marry me?"

Videl broke down in tears. " Oh Gohan…. Of course I'll marry you…."

Gohan smiled as he put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss, a very romantic kiss.

When Videl pulled back she looked at the ring again and then back at Gohan. " Gohan… this is the most wonderful Christmas present ever."

" I'm glad you like it Videl.."

Son Residence-

Trunks walked over to the Son house with loads of presents in hand. He rang the door bell with his free hand. " I'll get it…" Goten's voice came from the inside. He opened it. " Hello?"

" Hey Goten." Trunks said from behind all the presents.

Goten smiled. " Hey Trunks… come on in…"

Trunks came in. Goten shut the door behind him. Chi-chi came out from the kitchen. " Oh hello Trunks… who are all those presents for?"

" Oh these… they are for Goten…"

" For me? All those are mine?" Goten asked with surprise in his voice.

Trunks put them down and smiled. " Yep Goten… they are all yours…"

Goten smiled and gave his friend a little hug. " Thanks a lot!"

Trunks pulled back. " Welcome… but tomorrow I will give you something very special…."

Goten's smile widened. " Thank you so much Trunks… I can't wait to see it…"

" I know you will Goten…"

" Trunks you made my day… thank you so much."

" Don't mention it… what kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you anything…"

Goten laughed. " Well thanks again… I'll see you tomorrow…"

Trunks nodded. " Later Goten." Trunks slowly walked away from the Son house. ' And if you like those presents Goten… you will like my last present the most… I promise…'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad I hope? Well I hope you all enjoyed it. One more chapter left. Please review. Till next time

trunks and goten


	6. Christmas day

Christmas day 

Christmas day, the day that everyone had been waiting for had finally arrived. Goten was still fast asleep in his bed, well what was left of it anyway. His sheets were on the floor and so was his pillow. Goten was curled up in a little ball. His left leg was under the blanket and his right leg was above it. Little bit of drool came from the youngsters mouth.

Gohan walked down the hall to his brother's room. He slowly opened the door and saw his brother in his weird position. Gohan put a big smile on his face. ' Goten can look so cute when he's sleeping…. He's just so innocent…' Gohan walked up to his brother's bed. He leaned over trying to wake him up. " Goten… come on… wake up bro…"

Even though Gohan was giving Goten some shakes it didn't move the boy at all. Goten just yawned. " Five more minutes mom." He muttered.

Gohan cringes. ' Why… why does this always happen… oh well.' Gohan leans down again. " Goten, your breakfast is getting cold."

Goten jumped out of his bed looking around the room. " FOOD! Where!"

Gohan looked up at him from the floor. The elder Demi Saiyan slowly got up from the floor and looked at his brother. " Gosh Goten… you are just like dad… It's time to open your presents."

Goten smiled. " I almost forgot about that… what time is it?" Goten asked.

Gohan sighed as he looked over at the clock in his brother's room.

" Honestly… Why do I bother…." He sighed. " It's 8 in the morning Goten."

Goten cringes as he quickly gets out of bed and changed into his training cloths. " I can't believe I slept so late! I'm such an idiot…"

Gohan shook his head. " I don't know why you are in such a panic… you don't have to rush you know… mom just got up a little while ago.. So settle down little brother and slow down…" Gohan out reached his hand grabbing his brother's collar. " I said slow down!"

Goten looked up at his brother. " Sorry… it's just that I'm normally up earlier…" Goten then looked a bit scared. " What if I'm coming down with a cold or something! Oh no… I'm sick… I must be sick!"

Gohan growled. " You're not sick Goten! You're just tired… you have been working so hard… and you have had so little rest… your body is trying to make up for the time you missed."

Goten cocked his head and looked at his brother again. " Oh… so that's what it is…" Goten gave his brother a hug. " I'm so happy to have a smart older brother like you." With that Goten backed off and walked down the stairs.

Gohan smiled as he stood in the room for a few moment. ' That's my little brother for you. He wouldn't say a bad thing about anyone… he's just such an innocent child….' He let out a small sigh. ' But just you wait Gohan… wait till he becomes a teenager… you won't be the best brother in the world anymore… you'll become the nerd big brother.'

Goten looked back up to where his brother was. " Gohan… come on… what are you waiting for… lets go… I don't wanna open my presents without you…"

Gohan smiled as he walked out of his brother's room following him out to the tree. ' Well maybe I should just enjoy the time I have with him now… and be there for him in any way I can.'

Chi-chi was already in the living room waiting for the boys. She had a big smile on her face as he hugged Goten giving him a big loving kiss. " Merry Christmas Goten."

Goten smiled back at his mother. " Merry Christmas mom…"

Gohan sat down in his usual place on the couch and watched his little brother rip apart all the presents that Trunks had gotten him. Goten's black eyes sparkled with pure happiness. Trunks was outside the Son Residence watching Goten show his emotions of receiving his gifts. He was waiting for the right time to give Goten the gift he had waited to give him. Goten shed happy tears as he treasured the feelings he was getting right now. " This is the best Christmas I have ever had! Trunks got me all this stuff… and I didn't get him anything…."

Gohan stood up smiling. " Trunks got all he needs from you Goten…. He has all your friendship… that's all he wants from you… he wants you to be by his side through thick and thin…. Through times of happiness and times of sadness… that is what he wants… and that's what you give him."

Goten smiled. " I guess it's always the thought that counts right."

" That's true." Gohan leaned closer to his brother. " Go outside and we what else you got."

Goten blinked a few times and then smiled as he ran outside and saw Trunks standing there. Goten was still smiling… but the tears of happiness still came down his young face. He ran up to Trunks and gave him a great big hug. " Thank you Trunks… thank you for everything…"

Trunks embraced him in a friendly hug. " You're welcome Goten… I just wanted to give you a happy Christmas…."

" And you did… you really did Trunks…."

" I'm glad… but I know something that will make you even happier."

Goten backed up slightly. " Something else? Trunks… I couldn't take more…"

Trunks shook his head. " No Goten… I want you to have this…." Trunks put his hand in his pocket. " Goten… close your eyes."

" Uh?" Goten looked rather clue less.

" Close your eyes…" Trunks repeated. Goten slowly closed his eyes as Trunks had instructed. " No peaking…" Goten nodded. Trunks approached holding the ball in his hand. " Alright Goten… hold out your hands." Goten did as he was told and held out his hands as if he was going to get candy.

Trunks placed the ball into Goten's hands carefully. " Open your eyes Goten…"

Goten slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the ball in his hands. He smiled as he moved the ball. The ball in his hands began to sparkle different colors. Goten's smile grew as he continued to stair at the ball. " Trunks… this is so wonderful…. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen… Thank you Trunks… thank you so much… I will treasure this ball for the rest of my life…."

Trunks smiled. " I knew you would Goten… I gave it to you as a sign of our friendship…"

Goten smiled. " Trunks… you have made this a very happy Christmas…"

Trunks smiled putting his arm around Goten's neck and shoulder. " Merry Christmas Goten…"

" Merry Christmas Trunks…."

Finished…

Hey everyone. This story has finally come to a close. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am thinking about writing another story that has to do with this ball in set into the future… but I don't know if I will have time with all the other stories I have to finish up. I didn't get a chance to finish this on Christmas as I planned but I still finished it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it… please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


End file.
